


[Podfic] the dark and lonely woods need your light

by Follicks



Series: [Podfic] the changed future [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But seriously this is all starlight and gold and fluff, Gen, Legolas and Kili are made of sunshine, M/M, Tauriel and Gimli snark a lot and are happy to do so, a smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follicks/pseuds/Follicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of part 6 of "the changed future" series by the talented authoressjean!  Go read all of her stories!</p>
<p>From her summary:</p>
<p>
  <i>Legolas, Kili, Tauriel and Gimli are cleaning Mirkwood of the darkness, one spider at a time. With Tauriel and Gimli distracted, Legolas and Kili finally get a moment to slip away from their self-titled chaperones.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But the forest is dark, and what was once a sanctuary is now empty of life. The light is gone, and joy with it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Perhaps Kili's inner light will shine, even in such despair. And perhaps Legolas will have a chance to ask for that light forever.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(Yes, this is their wedding.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the dark and lonely woods need your light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the dark and lonely woods need your light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833426) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



 

  

 

**Fic Title:** The dark and lonely woods need your light  
 **Length:** 36:25

 

**Download or stream via this link:**   [ **The dark and lonely woods need your light**](https://www.box.com/s/na5h3yxsj9oib34gnh8d)

**Alternate link (in case bandwidth runs out on the first):[The dark and lonely woods need your light](https://www.box.com/s/0vt7zbn9n9i8zi7ru5f0)  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a HUGE soft spot for Legolas/Kili, and am so grateful to authoressjean for giving me the medium through which to indulge myself!
> 
> As always, feedback and concrit are most welcome!


End file.
